Talk:The Lost Book
Early Bird Catches the Bookworm This quest cannot be completed if Early Bird Catches the Bookworm is active, as the NPC in Giddeus will ask for a Silver Beastcoin instead. Dark Legacy stops Early Bird Catches the Bookworm so presumably it also intereferes with this. --Dewin 22:21, 13 March 2008 (UTC) *This is not true, I just talked to the yag and he first asked for the mythril coin. The 2nd time I talked to him he asked for the silver coin. I traded him the mythril coin and he gave me the key item and then went back and got the next CS. --Motanon July 22, 2008 Starting the Quest Seems that there is some sort of level or mission requirement. Went in with a level 22 mule and it didn't activate. Going to try getting pass mission 2 of WoTg then try again. --Oprime 15:57, 5 July 2008 (UTC) I'm on The Tigress Strikes and quest still isn't activating. I'll get a buddy to defeat the NM to get on Cait Sith. I'll make sure to report my finding. Possible this quest has a level cap or based on campaign rank.--Oprime 15:57, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Not sure what is keeping me from doing this. I am Mythril Wings level and have completed Healing Herbs and Early Bird Catches the Bookworm. Will continue to try to determine why I cannot start this quest. Lv20 and Brass Ribbon $$ and still no go. Is there a fame aspect to quests in the past or do they Campaign medals replace that? --JTimmons 11:29, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Looks like it's just a level requirement. Seen people with only the first Ribbon and on beginning of 2nd mission and been able to get it. Just a matter of figuring out what the lvl requirement it. --JTimmons 06:23, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : I was able to start and complete the quest the other night as a 60 BLM with only a Bronze Ribbon. Changed the requirements to reflect this. Does anyone know if a ribbon is required at all? It may just be a level requirement. --Ibm2431 00:28, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I just finished the quest without the bronze ribbon --Mugforce 20:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Testimonials I wasn't sure whether this was soloable based on the instructions. However, this quest is easy to solo at 55 BLM. The instructions for the Oztroja portion aren't very clear about just how easily this can be done. If you've got any skill at all with Sneak/Invis, you can do this. Just be careful (as the wiki text says) to wait til the Yags turn their backs on the ???. --Argyle on Sylph. The Yagudo around the ??? give you a wide area to move so grabbing the pelt should be no problem for any job. Edited the sentence on the page mentioning the Brass Door. This seems to cause alot of confusion and might lead to people thinking that you need to go upstairs. --Sanguine on Gilgamesh Dialogue If you check the Rhinostery door a second time after you return with the Leather-bound book, you also get a summary reminder to meet at the Optistery, as with the other cs. --Skan 16:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Removed an unnecessary step (SK helped me figure this out) from the page after returning with the Leather-bound book. Had previously read: **Go to the north side of Windurst Waters (S) and click on the door at the left side of F-9 for a cutscene. -- There is no door at the left side of F-9 to click on. --Taine Plot According to this last cutscene: [[Tosuka-Porika (S)|'Tosuka-Porika']] : Hrrrm! There! It's back in perfectly pristine condition! [[Tosuka-Porika (S)|'Tosuka-Porika']] : I also took the liberty of repairing the leaf of paper wedged inside the book. [[Yoran-Oran (S)|'Yoran-Oran']] : A leaf-ethy of paper? Oh, you mean the one I was using as a bookmark? I don't really need it though... [[Yoran-Oran (S)|'Yoran-Oran']] : Hey, why don't you keep it? Think of it as a small reward-ethy for your help. [[Yoran-Oran (S)|'Yoran-Oran']] : All's well that ends well-ethy. Thank you for saving my hide-ethy. Did the Yagudo in Giddeus leave that scroll of Retrace in there? Do they know how to get to the past, too??? :O Or was the paper left in there by Yoran-Oran, and the reparations done by Tosuka-Porika were what endowed that "leaf of paper" with the magic of retracing individuals to the past? --XAnyex 08:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I would think it'd be a standard scroll of Warp or Nation-Warp if you know what I mean, cos they're in the present time, in the past (if you get what I mean o.O) --Taruzard 11:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC)